The Terrorist
by babesrus2
Summary: Stephanie is accused of treason. Can she prove she is not a threat? This is Part One of a Three Part Story.
1. Chapter 1

**If you recognize the characters, I do not own them. I am only doing this for my personal enjoyment. No money is changing hands. **

It Was a Dark and Stormy Night

Stephanie sat miserably in her latest POS car, a 1996 Dodge Stratus. Even she was unsure what color it was supposed to be. It was rusty, the heater didn't work, and the front driver's door had a mind of its own.

Her rent was due and she was desperate. She really needed to bring in Terry Olkowski. He was FTA for indecent exposure. Who knew how he got into the children's festival wearing only a raincoat? Her skin crawled in revulsion. She was parked down the street from his mother's house. She had received a tip from her Grandma Mazur that he would be there for supper. Grandma had gleaned that tidbit of information from her trip to Cut N Curl that afternoon.

The door opened and Terry stood in the light. He was holding a bag and kissing his mom goodbye. As he walked down the sidewalk, Stephanie slammed her shoulder against the driver's door and forced it open. It creaked loudly and Terry turned around. He spied Stephanie climbing out of the car and started to run. He was holding the bag in one hand and his coat closed with the other. Stephanie yelled, "Bond Enforcement," but the wind whipped her words back to her. She sighed and took off after him.

Terry ran down the street, pulling garbage cans behind him trying to escape. She was getting good at hurdling obstacles and was closing in fast. With a mighty leap Stephanie launched herself at Terry and brought him to the ground. He started to scream in a high pitched voice. Porch lights were coming on and people were peeking out their doorways. She had one knee in the small of his back and was reaching for her handcuffs. Stephanie managed to cuff him and dragged him to his feet. His hair was askew and his coat was open. Thankfully, Terry was wearing clothes. They were both wearing the contents of the bag and Stephanie detected the odor of pickled beets, sauerkraut, and borscht. Great. She was going to be XXXian until she could change.

Dragging him back down to her car, she prepared to stuff him into the back seat when a black and white slid to a stop. Out stepped Robin Russell and her new partner. Robin was smiling but Harry Garibaldi was standing back looking aghast. Stephanie turned around and said, "Hi Robin, I got him." Knowing the drill, Stephanie had the papers ready to prove that she was not assaulting a model citizen. Robin was back peddling and Stephanie knew that there would be a whole new round of betting going on at the station by the time she got there.

She buckled him in her car and ran around to her driver's door. Just then she glimpsed headlights coming in both directions.

A Pontiac stopped and Joe stepped out. He was already flapping his arms and the veins on his neck were visible from 20 feet away. "Cupcake, what the hell are you doing now? I can't stand it anymore. I just received so many calls on my radio, I knew it was you. When will you quit this foolishness. I asked you to marry me. I can provide for you and ... What the hell is that smell? "

Stephanie wrinkled her nose. She looked down at the beet juice staining her t-shirt. Sauerkraut was clinging to her blue jeans and Doc Martens. Putting her hands on her hips she glared at Joe. "I'm doing my job, Joe. If you can't handle it, I suggest you leave. I told you many times and I'm telling you again. I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU! I told you last month, and the month before. Get it through your thick skull." She started to march over to him.

Firm arms wrapped themselves around her. She turned as Tank picked her off the ground. "We don't want to see you in jail for assaulting a police officer, Little Girl. It makes for a lot of paperwork." Tank was smiling but his eyes conveyed concern. When he was sure she was calmer he put her down.

Ranger was leaning against the wheel well of the Bronco. His arms were crossed and he had a slight smile on his face. The black cast on his right arm in a soft sling caught her attention. Ignoring Joe now, she struggled to get loose and walked over. Her eyes never left the cast. "What happened, Batman?" came a worried voice. Ranger grimaced. "We were going after Micky Hernandez. He was waiting for us and as I came around a corner he hit me with a lead pipe. I put my arm up to protect my face, and he hit the arm. I'm just on the way back from the hospital. Woody and Vince took him in."

Joe cleared his throat. "Cupcake, remember me?" Stephanie spun around. Her fists were clenched by her sides. Tank stiffened. She was in full rhino mode now. Walking stiffly she marched over to Joe. She put her forefinger on his chest and pushed. "Go, Joe. I have it covered. Get back to the station and you can bet on me too!" With that, she spun and walked to her car and climbed in.

It took two tries before the engine caught, and she pulled out in a big black puff of smoke. All three men grimaced at the sight. Glaring at each other, the three climbed into their vehicles and drove away.

Stephanie came out of the station with her body receipt in hand. At least her rent cheque wouldn't bounce now and if she ate supper at her parents' home, she might be OK for a couple of days. She climbed into her car and drove to her apartment. Climbing the stairs tiredly as the elevator was broken yet again, she let herself into her apartment. Dropping her clothes in a pile on the floor in the bedroom, she stepped into the shower. After scrubbing herself raw, the red stains were finally gone and feeling much better, she stepped out. She wrapped a large towel around herself and another for her hair and walked into the bedroom.

Ranger was sitting on the bed and leaning his head against the backboard. He looked tired and his face had a faint pinch like he was fighting pain. Stephanie stopped. She would never get used to having people just break into her apartment. She had the best locks money could buy. Hector had installed them. She really needed to start using that floor bolt.

Quickly heading for the kitchen, she grabbed two bottles of water and brought them back to the bedroom. Sitting down gingerly, she opened a bottle and handed it to him. The other one she opened to take a large swallow. Silence permeated the room. They sat together on the bed. There were no words spoken. They both valued the companionship they had. It was an easy relationship. She called when she needed help, he came when he needed to ground himself. She could talk his ear off, and he could frustrate her with his one word answers.

Time passed. Stephanie was not sure when, but when she woke up, she was tucked into bed and a strong arm was holding her close to his chest. He was resting his broken arm on a pillow. His hair tie was missing and his long locks were almost intertwined with her curly hair. She shifted slightly and looked at his face. He was still asleep and his features were soft. He looked so much younger and less menacing. "You're staring, Babe," came a soft voice. She snuggled into him and kissed him on his shoulder. "I missed you, Ranger. When did you get back?"

Ranger shifted so he could move the pillow away from his arm. "I had just walked in the door and Tank asked if I wanted to do a take-down before I saw you. Sounded like fun. I should have stayed home."

Stephanie wriggled and protested as Ranger put his arms around her. "I have to pee, Ranger." He immediately let her go and she ran to the bathroom to look after business. After washing her hands, and looking at her hair, she sighed. She went to sleep with wet hair and it was going to take a herculean effort to calm it down. She put on her robe wondering how he had managed to lose the towel and get her dressed into a t shirt and panties without her knowledge. Shrugging that he was Batman, she came out of the bathroom.

Ranger was trying to put on his shoes and she bent down to do up the laces. He stood up and prepared to leave. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him another kiss. It was soft and tender. He grabbed her with his one good arm and brought her closer. Their lips met again and they kissed with an emotion that made them both pant with desire. Ranger stepped back reluctantly and grabbed his coat.

Stephanie stepped back in confusion. Something was going on and her spidey senses were on overload. When Ranger didn't speak, she asked him quietly. "What's wrong Ranger?" Ranger struggled to put on his jacket. "I have a meeting and Tank is picking me up. Are you working at Rangeman today?" She looked at the clock. It was almost 7am. "Yes, I will be there by 9 unless you need me sooner." Ranger nodded. "I will see you then, Babe."

He turned around and quickly unlocked the door, closing it softly behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**What can I say. I don't own the characters.**

Is There a Meeting Room in Hell?

Stephanie rushed through her morning ritual. She was dressed and made up and out the door before 8:30. Something was going on.

Driving through the Dunkin Donuts drive thru she cradled the coffee in one hand, and a Boston Creme in the other. Steering was difficult but she didn't take the time to stop and free one hand. Something was seriously wrong and she wanted to get to work as fast as she could.

Pulling into the garage, she noticed that there were fewer vehicles than normal. Taking the elevator she walked out on five and headed for another cup of coffee from the break room. Powering on her computer, she pulled the first file to her and started to work. As her work continued, she noticed an odd quietness to the floor. Normally when Ranger was not in attendance the floor was noisier.

Everyone was talking in whispers and the odd glance was sent her way. She was starting to get very nervous.

The elevator dinged and Ranger and Tank stepped out. With them were two strangers. It was so quiet that a pin drop could be heard. Ranger walked over to Stephanie and quietly asked, "Babe, can you meet us in Conference Room C?"

Stephanie nodded and stood up. For some reason, the two strangers seemed to escort her from her cubicle to the door. She entered the room. Normally, in any meeting she attended, she would sit on Ranger's right hand side. This time, she was asked to sit in a chair in the middle of the room. One of the strangers closed the door behind Tank and Ranger.

She had a feeling that she was not going to like this meeting one little bit.

Tank stayed by the door. Ranger and the two moved to the table and sat across from her. Stephanie looked at him with a questioning glance. He had his blank face on. She swallowed and started to fidget in her chair.

One of the men started to speak. "Miss Plum, my name is Harold Matlock from Homeland Security. This is my partner, William Puttick. We would like to ask you some questions. I am authorized to tape record this conversation. Do you understand?"

Stephanie looked at Harold in alarm. "I guess so, but why would you want to talk to me?" Harold said nothing, but put a small recorder on the table in front of them. "Please for the record, state your name, your whole name." Stephanie gulped, and replied, "Stephanie Michelle Plum." William had taken a notepad out and was making notes. Harold asked her for her date of birth, her birthplace, her parent's names, her sister's name and her Grandmas name. Stephanie quickly gave all the information. What was going on here?

The questions continued. Where had she gone to school? Had she been married and to whom? Who was she seeing right now? How long had she lived in her current residence? Had she taken any trips lately? How much money did she have in her bank account? The questions went on and on.

There was a knock at the door. Tank opened it, and took a folder. He passed it to Harold Matlock and returned to stand by the door. He refused to look at Stephanie. Ranger was handed the file after both Harold and William had read the contents. His mouth tightened and his eyes closed for an instant. His face became blank once again.

After two hours, Ranger whispered to Harold. He called Tank over and whispered in his hand to him. Tank nodded and left the room. He reappeared minutes later with a tray with bottles of water and sandwiches. Carefully placing it in easy reach for everyone he stepped back to the door. Stephanie asked with her eyes if she could have something and Ranger nodded. She took a bottle of water only. The others took water and a sandwich. Stephanie picked at her bottle. She drank a little, then put the top on again. It was all nervous signs and noticed by all. She finally placed the bottle on the table and looked at them.

The questions continued. What occupations did her parents have? Her grandmother? Did they receive many visitors? Did they like to travel, and if so, where? Had they bought anything new lately? Had they done renovations to their house? Did she ever stay overnight there after she moved to her apartment? Did they speak other languages? Did she?

Becoming very confused over the new line of questions, Stephanie asked, "What's going on?" Instead of answering, William and Harold looked at each other and nodded. Harold turned off the recorder and put it in his pocket.

"Miss Plum, pending a formal investigation, I am placing you under arrest as an accessory to commit treason. You will be taken to a holding cell in the FBI building in New York for further questioning. I hope that you will continue to co-operate. Anything you say from this point may be used against you. I have already contacted Homeland Security and you are being declared a flight risk. Your name has been added to the Restricted Travel List. Do you have anything to say before we take you away?"

Stephanie could only gulp. What was going on here? She looked to Ranger for any explanation. His face was blank. She looked at Tank. He had his arms folded over his chest. He had a look of disgust on his face. She felt all the blood drain from her face. Her heart felt like it had fallen to the floor.

She never even felt it as they stood her up and cuffed her hands behind her back. Tank opened the door and she was escorted to the elevator. Everyone on the floor had stopped talking and looked at her. Their faces were also blank.

As they waited for the elevator, Stephanie looked at Ranger. "Can you get Mary-Lou to look after Rex? He likes it there." Ranger nodded. The doors opened and Harold, William and Stephanie got into the elevator to go to the garage. Woody was waiting in the garage and watched as they loaded her into the car. He pushed the button and the gate rose. The car drove out of the garage. The gate closed. She was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Janet. Put them up for auction. I'd love to bid on Ranger.**

Confusion

The floor was quiet after the elevator left. Ranger and Tank walked to Rangers' office and closed the door. A loud crash was heard in the control room. The wall shook. The men looked at each other. The whispers started. Nobody wanted to believe that Stephanie was a threat. They had worked with her for so long, someone should have noticed something hinky if she was not who she said she was.

At the same time, they had all been in situations where leaked information had meant lives lost. Loose lips had sunk many operations over the years and probably would again in the future. They were always cognisant that moles were deeply imbedded in organizations for years, even decades before they were used. Maybe Stephanie was one of those. The men sadly went back to work. It would not be a happy shift.

Ranger and Tank sat down. Tank stretched his long legs out. His eyes looked angry. He looked at Ranger. Ranger looked like he had lost his best friend. Could they have been wrong about her? Had they missed something when they had worked with her? The questions went on and on in their heads. She had worked there off and on for over four years. Never had they felt the need to question her loyalty to her friends, her family, or her country.

The early morning meeting had been a real eye opener to Tank. He had no idea what was going on. Ranger had confirmed to the agents that he had taken the pictures and had placed the listening equipment. He confirmed that Stephanie was a member of the family, but at no time through his investigation did he have reason to believe that she had anything to do with giving, accepting, or handling anything to do with the spy operation. He was surprised that they had added her to the list to be picked up and have her apartment searched. He had tried unsuccessfully to argue her innocence.

Finally Ranger spoke. "I just can't believe she is involved. I worked on this case for the last three months. I followed her parents as they made their trips to the drop offs. I watched as they deposited money in those accounts all over the eastern seaboard. I watched Edna as she deposited notes at the casinos. I watched as they conducted phone conversations from burned cell phones in coffee houses. I listened to their conversations at the supper table. I have taped conversations when Babe came for suppers. Nothing was ever said in front of her. I don't understand why they took her in. Someone must have followed Yuri and saw them at the fireworks. The trip she took to New York last month was probably what clinched her being added into the mix. They probably thought she was taking a package to Yuri. How coincidental that they both wound up at the fireworks."

Ranger then gave a quick rundown to Tank on his activities. He had gone in the wind as Stephanie always used to call it three months ago. He had been called in because of a threat coming from Trenton and as he was knowledgeable about the city, he was the logical choice. Imagine his surprise when he was presented with the file on the Plum and Mazur investigation. He had already loads of information on the family and hoped that Stephanie was not somehow involved in it.

He had spent sleepless nights going over conversations and activities that they had participated in. He reviewed in his mind if she could have gleaned any information while working at Rangeman. Stephanie had slowly started to work more at Rangeman but still liked to bounty hunt. She felt the thrill of the chase and the excitement of a capture. He knew how she felt. There was a certain exhilaration from a capture. He looked at his arm. Well at least most of the time it worked.

Speaking of work, he now had to put together a report of all his observations and activities leading up to the captures. Yes, they were all heading to New York at the present time. While they were being detained, his men had conducted very thorough searches of both residences and Frank's garage. The file folder Tank had handed them contained the results.

Stephanie's place was clean, investigation wise. The men found no hidden safes, panels, or drop boxes that would implicate her. The other team, meanwhile, had found a whole treasure chest of evidence. The basement had been converted into a control centre, complete with listening equipment, computers and logbooks. It was all very state of the art and looked like it had been recently renovated. The equipment was all new and top of the line. The electronics would have made Hector cry. Checking out the garage was another goldmine. Behind the man cave walls was a hidden closet of very advanced weaponry. Who knew that Frank or someone else had knowledge of this stuff?

Ranger wondered if she knew she had over a million dollars in her name in an account in upstate New York. He knew how she scrounged every dollar and hated to ask for help. What would she think of the windfall in her name? He didn't want to think that she knew anything about it because that would have made her whole time at Rangeman a sham.

She seemed so honest and wholesome, a trait that his men had grown to love. He had grown to love her too, but not the same way. He thought of the ring that he had ordered made for her. It was ready to be picked up. He wondered if it would ever be worn now. He had designed it himself. It was a 2 carat diamond in a platinum setting. There were four tiny diamonds entwined at the base of the stone.

Tank and Ranger stood up. Tank patted his friend on the back and left the room. He had to process the reports from the men. He had to work on payroll and the upcoming work schedules.

He thought of Stephanie. She had started to help him some time ago with all those disagreeable tasks. Her business degree made it easy for her to step in and take over. She seemed to really enjoy helping and the men had complimented her on their new schedules. They made requests for time off and they were actually worked into the rotation on the first try. Their payroll stubs had few errors and she had even made some suggestions about holiday pay, and a pension plan for those who wanted one. She had found a new insurance supplier and the insurance rates for health, dental, vision and even the vehicles had gone down, with better benefits. She had reviewed the operating budget and made timely suggestions with respect to ordering supplies, clothing and even weapons. It appeared that she was a godsend. Now, he was back to doing it himself. He shook his head and sighed.

Manny was working the monitors. He had been in on the raid on the Plum house. He couldn't believe what they had found. The family seemed so normal. Frank drove a cab most mornings and then hung out at the club playing poker with the guys. Helen was a stay at home mom and although she was a busybody and had a mouth to match, appeared like a normal Burg mom. Edna Mazur had an attitude all her own. She was fast with her hands and more than one Merry Man had been a victim. Manny was sure that she was rating them and comparing notes with her cronies at the Cut N Curl.

He had a hard time believing that they were leading a double life, but with his background as Black Ops he had come to really trust nobody but a select few. He honestly thought that Stephanie was in that select group, and until it was proven otherwise, he was holding out hope that she had been drawn in unawares.

He thought back to when she pretended to be his wife in the hospital when he had been shot by Scrog. She had stayed until he had been released. They shared the private joke with him calling her 'wifey' and she pretending he was her spouse. He also thought back to all the interactions she had had with the Merry Men. He could not think of one episode that would lead him to believe that she was selling out her country. She had helped them with so many ceremonies. The Wounded Warrior Project, Run for the Wall, Stand Down, the Veterans Day Ceremonies, Memorial Days and helping at the Veteran's Homes to name a few. She had dived in with so much enthusiasm. He hoped it had not been a ruse.

~~~o0o~~~

Stephanie sat in the back with Harold beside her. William drove the car. No words were spoken. The ride was to take four hours.

They had asked if she needed the use the bathroom before they left and she had replied that she would. They had stopped in at the Trenton Police Department and radioed that a female officer was requested for assistance. None other than Robin was dispatched to the car. Imagine her surprise when they saw each other. Taking Stephanie to the ladies room, no words were spoken. What was there to say? Finishing her business she was re-cuffed and escorted back to the car and they were on their way. Stephanie had seen the shocked looks on the member's faces. The most shocked was Joe.

Stephanie fell asleep somewhere in the middle of the ride. She was awakened as they pulled into the underground garage at the FBI. She was assisted out of the car and the ride in the elevator was made in silence. She was uncuffed in a secure area, re-read her rights and handed a complete set of clothes to change into. She was outfitted with an arm and leg bracelet for identification and told that every door was monitored and all her movements were recorded through the bracelets. She was fingerprinted, had her retina scanned and was photographed. She was placed in a cell with a bed, toilet and sink and a small table. The meal schedule was posted on the wall. The woman who had escorted her told her that she would be free from interrogation for the rest of the day and that she better have a good sleep because tomorrow would be a long day.

Supper arrived but Stephanie only picked at her food. It was served on a paper plate with plastic cutlery. There was a slice of very well done roast beef. There were no bones to chew and possibly make into weapons or swallow and choke. The potatoes were mashed, the corn creamed and her water was in a paper cup. There was a small individual sized cup of fruit salad. For once in her life, Stephanie was not hungry even though she had only had a single donut early in the morning. There was a knock and the guard asked for the meal tray back. He closed the door and she could see he was checking off everything on the tray. Nodding, he walked away.

She sat on the cot and pulled her knees to her chest. It was so confusing. She had no idea what was going on. She was being given no information and could not imagine what would happen tomorrow.

Curling up in a ball she fell asleep hugging her pillow to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**If you recognize them, I don't own them.**

Interrogation Time

Morning came. She had a tray of food delivered and once again only picked at the food. She thought supper last night was disgusting, well, this morning was even worse. There was scrambled eggs, cold limp bacon, and two pieces of dry toast with a little packet of butter and a peanut butter on the side. She couldn't even stomach trying to eat that stuff so contented herself with only eating the peanut butter. Oh, for an olive. Once again there was a glass of water.

After the tray was checked and taken away, Stephanie was led out of her cell and taken down the hall to a room. There was a chair and a table in the room. Another chair sat in the corner and it sure looked like one way glass on one wall. She was advised to sit at the table. A few minutes went by.

She looked around at her surroundings. The walls were drab gray. The table was gray, the chairs were gray. The door opened and a woman stepped in. She was holding a folder in her hand. She was dressed in a no-nonsense gray suit with a white shirt. Her shoes were gray. That's about how Stephanie's mood was right about now. Stephanie sat with her elbows on the table and head in her hands waiting.

The lady in gray spoke. "My name is Detective Monica Rayner, Miss Plum. I am here to ask you some questions. As you have been advised, anything you say will be recorded and may be used against you. Do you understand?" She nodded in agreement. Stephanie looked at her and said. "I have no idea what this is about, Detective. I have never done anything that I know of to put me on your radar. I am very confused right now. I hope you will give me some idea what is going on."

Monica stared at her with distain. "In the first place, we do not normally arrest innocent citizens, so you might as well cut the crap here. We have a whole file folder of your family plotting against the United States and we intend to prosecute you to the full extent of the law. I hope you realize that when you are found guilty, there is a death penalty for treason."

Stephanie felt the blood leave her face and felt very light headed. She had enough strength to push her chair back from the table and put her head down by her knees. When she heard the bells stop ringing in her ears, and the black dots recede, she raised her head again.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I have not done anything to threaten the safety of my country. My father was a solder in the army during Vietnam and my mom and grandma help out on blood drives and clothing drives for the military. I have attended Veterans Day and Memorial Ceremonies since I was able to walk. I work in a business full of ex-military men who have proudly served our country and I count them as my best friends."

Monica laughed. She had flipped open the file. First she handed me a picture of my dad. He was talking to a man in a coffee shop. "Do you know who he is?" she asked. Stephanie shook her head no. She knew a few of dad's poker and cab buddies, but this man was unfamiliar. "He is Yuri Komaniski, one of the most elusive agents for the XXXian Federation. " Stephanie shrugged her shoulders. "I have never seen him before." Next, the detective showed a picture of Grandma Mazur at a casino. She was putting an envelope behind a potted tree. Next, she showed a picture of her mom carrying what looked like electronics into the house. Picture after picture was produced. Stephanie's confusion grew. She could only page through the pictures. She had no idea what was going on.

Monica gathered up all the pictures. Next she put a single sheet of paper in front of Stephanie. It was a bank statement with her name on it. It looked like her handwriting as the account holder. What shocked Stephanie was the bank it was from, the city, and the amount in the account. It had over a million dollars in it. Stephanie looked up in total shock. What was happening here? She could only gulp.

In a strangled voice, she said, "I have no idea what is going on here. I don't have a million dollars. I only have $110 in my checking account at the Trenton Trust, and my rent is due tomorrow, which means if I don't get my body receipt in to Connie at the bond office and the cheque into the bank today, my rent cheque will bounce." Monica laughed as if I had made a real funny. "I don't think you will have to worry about rent for some time, Miss Plum. Where you are going, they provide you with all the necessities you will ever need."

Stephanie's mind was reeling. She had no idea what was going on. She finally strung a thought together and asked, "Can I have a lawyer to help straighten out this mess?" The detective laughed. "In due time you will be assigned one, but it would be much easier if everyone would admit their guilt and just plead guilty".

Stephanie realized with alarm that she made it sound like the whole family was under arrest. She asked."Is my whole family here?" Monica smiled. "Yes, we have you all except for your sister. You will not be allowed to talk and collaborate any of your stories until we get to the bottom of it all. We have all the time in the world. You have basically disappeared off the face of the earth and nothing or nobody can help you in here. I suggest you think about your situation and come to a conclusion really fast."

Stephanie's POV

My confusion grew. How could this happen? Our lives were basically boring as the Burg went. I was the only one causing headlines when I had a bounty hunting mishap. I looked up at the detective. Unconsciously a tear fell. I could only whisper, "I still have no idea what is going on. I hope you believe me. Please call my boss, Ricardo Carlos Manoso, owner of Rangeman Securities in Trenton. I have worked there for four years. They checked me out before hiring me. I am sure they can help you clear up this mess. "

Monica laughed like it was the funniest joke in the world. As she looked at me with almost a form of pity, she dropped a bombshell in my lap. "My dear, he was the one who uncovered the treason your family has been involved in. I would not be asking him for help unless you want him to help with your noose!" My heart, my brain, and I shut down, and I felt myself falling. I did not feel hitting the table with my head on the way to the floor.

Some time later, I opened my eyes. I was back in my cell. I had a raging headache and when I put my hand to my head, I felt a bandage. I winced as I touched the place where my head and the table had met. I sat up slowly. My vision was bleary and I was feeling very dizzy. Slowly, I put my feet on the ground. Sitting quietly, I noticed a guard watching me through the window. As I attempted to stand, he put a phone to his ear. He appeared to be talking to someone. He left and I was trying to collect my thoughts when the door opened and another guard came in the room. Motioning me to come out, we walked down the hall. I was still unsteady on my feet and his pace behind me slowed down and then sped up trying to make me move faster. We arrived back at the same room I had been in before and I was told to take a seat again.

Monica was waiting for me. She asked how I was and I mumbled about my headache. She placed a call and a few minutes later someone knocked on the door and handed her two pills and a bottle of water. She put them on the table in front of me and told me to take them. I recognized them as a name brand pain reliever and popped them in my mouth, washing them down with a big gulp of water.

Monica patiently waited as if letting the medicine take effect. Finally, once again, she sat down with her folder. She started to pull out more pictures of Dad, Mom and Grandma. Picture after picture was placed in front of me. I could only look in puzzlement at them.

Finally, I came to one of me. I was at the fireworks in New York a couple of weeks ago. I was standing with my friend, Nancy, a college friend. She had phoned me and asked if I wanted to do a girls weekend in New York. She was getting married and wanted a last fling. All the close friends from college came and we had a great time. We stayed in the Holiday Inn, drank to excess, partied in the bar, danced with anyone and everyone, and piled into cabs to attend the fireworks. It had been a great weekend and I had grudgingly headed home by train when it was over.

Looking at the man standing close to me, he looked familiar. I pawed through the pictures until I found the picture with Dad and the man she had called Yuri. Putting the two pictures together, I looked at her. "I still have no idea who he is, and why would he be near me? " Monica smiled as if she had finally cracked a puzzle. "Can you honestly sit there and tell me you never saw him before? He is standing right by you. What did you say to him, or what did you give him?"

I thought back to that night. I could not remember anything I had said or done to anyone. I remembered linking my arms with my girlfriends as we watched the show. I did not remember anyone talking to me. I was not wearing a coat and my bag was hung on my shoulder. It looked like I was just there. I shrugged my shoulders. I still could not tell her anything.

Monica looked at me. "I will have you taken back to your cell. I suggest you think about your next actions."

**OK, before I get lynched, I had to set it up. Ranger is trying to help, honest. He believes she is innocent!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just borrowing them Janet.**

Talk Amongst Men

Ranger sat in his office. Three days later and he was still in shock.

He pondered his next move. He had called everyone he could for information where they had taken his Babe. He wanted to talk to the lead agent, but he was getting stonewalled at every turn. He was trying to convince someone that she should not have been caught up in the dragnet. Finally he had received a call. They were polite but firm. He was to submit his report. His job was completed. He had been paid. Get on with his life. It was up to them whether she was guilty or not. They would find out the truth.

He had his computer open and ready to receive the report he was supposed to produce. His arm ached. His heart ached even more. Gathering his thoughts he began to type. The cast made it difficult and he found he could only use the two finger method. Stopping now and then to proofread, he continued with his report. Page after page was entered. Ranger was very careful. He had documented every encounter, every observation, every conversation. His equipment was top of the line. He had documentation, tapes, videos and photos confirming his suspicions. Finally he came to the last page. He stopped and leaned back. There was a soft knock on the door. Ranger saved his work and closed the lid. Barking, "Enter", he looked up.

Manny opened the door. In his hand was a folder. He strode into the room and placed the folder on the desk. He stood at parade rest. Ranger looked at him. Manny with his military haircut and hard, fit body, looked like he had been on a bender. He had dark circles under his eyes. He looked like he had not slept for a few days. In other words, he looked like Ranger felt. Ranger motioned him to sit down. "What do you want, Ramos?" he asked in his no-nonsense tone.

Manny sighed. When Ranger used last names, he was pissed. He stepled his fingers and looked at Ranger. "This whole operation has been an eye opener to the whole company, Ranger. We have all been going round and round in our heads if we missed something. I have lain in bed at night wondering if we were deceived. How could she act one way with us and another way to the general world? We are trained to see things and feel danger. I never once felt that with her, and I know the others feel the same. Could she have been drawn in somehow by her parents to draw attention away from themselves?"

Ranger looked back at him. He punched a button and summoned Tank. As he knocked, walked in and closed the door behind him, the three men stared at each other silently. Ranger motioned Tank to take a seat. "I could go to jail, as you know, for what I am going to tell you. This does not ever leave this room. I also feel that she has been accidentally drawn in. I watched her family for three months. Can you imagine how hard it was to stay away from her? I had to be very careful anytime I was in her vicinity. She has that damn spidey sense and knows when I am around."

He looked at Tank. " I have no idea when they started this operation, but I personally do not think that she is involved. Nobody can keep up that kind of acting without something slipping. Her manner continued the same way as it has since we met her. I am just completing my report and I am going to include that I think she is an innocent party and was accused by association. "

Manny smiled. He pushed the folder over to Ranger and motioned him to read it. Ranger read quickly. He had basically said the same thing in his personal viewpoint. Added to the bottom he had put in his qualifications. Not many people knew that he had a PhD. In Behavioral Psychology from one of the most prestigious colleges in the U.S. He was on call to the U.S. Military, the FBI, NSA, and DEA. His missions now included sensitive missions with respect to providing information on personnel charged with protection of senior politicians and visiting dignitaries. His work was well recognized in the psychological community.

Ranger looked at him. "Can I add this to my report?' Manny nodded. He would stand by every word. Without a word, they stood up and shook hands. It was their way of finishing a mission. They had done all they could for the Bomber. They hoped it was enough.

Monica was getting frustrated. She had used every trick she knew to get Stephanie to admit her guilt.

Edna had capitulated first. Her age and health did not lend itself to handling interrogation well and she freely admitted being drawn in by the excitement of being a messenger. She was able to combine her love of casinos with the small but possibly dangerous job of passing messages from drop box to drop box. It had been fun while it lasted but she feared that her days of freedom were at an end. She came to the sad conclusion that she would probably not see the outside walls of a prison for the rest of her life.

Helen had been the next to cave. She had tried to be a partner but she had no idea about electronics and how it all worked. She had refused to learn anything about guns, and her main concern remained that she keep up appearances in the Burg.

She had been taken aback when she had learned how her husband had kept under the radar for so long. He had served his country in the army so long ago and she thought that he was just a postie doing his job when she met him. He seemed like such a wonderful man. They had had a whirlwind romance and had gotten married a few months after meeting.

Valerie had soon followed and a few years later Stephanie was born. Helen had turned into the perfect Burg housewife with supper on the table by six, two beautiful children, an immaculately kept house, and a list of favorite charities and organizations to volunteer at. They seemed like a normal family.

She had no wish to go downstairs and had never questioned Frank on the clandestine meetings he held down there. She had quickly and efficiently cleaned up any messes when renovations were being done over the years. She was pretty sure that she had kept all the evidence away from the girls. They had always made changes to the house when the girls were either at school or at summer camps. Work had always been done with the regular house maintenance and any new equipment had been brought in under the guise of new appliances or household furniture.

Frank held out last. He had been imbedded so many years ago, even he couldn't remember the exact moment. All he could remember was that he had been very disillusioned about fighting a war he really did not believe in. He had expressed that opinion one evening to a buddy as they hunched in a smelly, wet foxhole deep in country.

He had no idea that his remark would lead to a clandestine meeting after he had finished his tour. One thing led to another and the money he had received went to help to buy a house and supply his family with small but necessary possessions. His salary as a postie was adequate but it would take forever to obtain extras. His cars were never flashy, but they may have had a few more options. The furniture and appliances were one step up from what he would normally have obtained. He could actually take his family on a vacation and stay in motels instead of camping in tents. His pride and joy, his fly fishing equipment was always top of the line quality. He loved to fish.

Frank had never believed that he was hurting someone. The information he passed on or obtained seemed so trivial that never once did he believe he was the enemy the posters had always talked about. He thought back to the phrases, Loose Lips Sink Ships, A Careless Word- A Needless Sinking, Somebody Blabbed – Button Your lip, Americans Suffer When Careless Talk Kills. He had never thought he was the problem. It had been so gradual. A note here, a meet there. He would hear things and pass them on. No harm, no foul, right? He was providing for his family, his first concern.

After he had retired from the Post Office and took a job as a cabbie, more tidbits came in and he dutifully passed them on. It all seemed so innocent. He was always well paid for his information and under a floorboard there was a tiny compartment that had money for emergencies. He thought back. Valerie was born by emergency caesarean. That had been a huge extra expense, but mom and baby were fine.

Stephanie had jumped off the garage and broken her arm. There was money to treat her. His parents had had a hard life. He was able to give them some extra necessities later in life to make their final days easier. He tried to justify it. He was not a bad man. He just needed a bit of help.

What harm had it caused? It was not like he was giving plans of the new aircraft carriers to the enemy. So what if they had found out about a soldier heading to a certain airport. Why would anyone care if a helicopter lifted off from certain buildings in the middle of the night?

Lately they had been more interested in where Stephanie's boss was. If she mentioned to her dad that he was 'in the wind' he would pass it on. So what? There was a big world out there. Why would they care he was leaving? As he sat in his cell, he contemplated his life. He didn't class himself as a spy. That's what they kept calling him. They threatened he would be formally charged with treason.


	6. Chapter 6

**If you recognize them, they don't belong to me.**

But I'm Innocent

Day after day Stephanie was brought into the interrogation room. She continued to plead her innocence. She had had little contact with her parent's day to day activities except to have supper a couple times a week. She took her Grandma to viewings and dropped her off or picked her up from her hair appointments.

She had never been allowed in the basement. Mom had always told the girls there were big black spiders down there. They were deathly afraid of bugs so never even thought to venture downstairs for any reason. Her mom had never kept canned goods or the deep freeze in the basement. They had always been in the storage room at the back of the house. Being a girl, her dad had never taught her anything about the inner workings of cars and she never felt the urge to enter the garage (especially after the choo-choo incident!). When she had to borrow Big Blue after another vehicle went to car heaven, her dad would always back it out saying it was a big car and a little garage.

Finally, after what seemed forever, Monica's attitude started to change. She still came into each meeting with that infernal file folder. It was now ragged and dog eared from use. Today, she came in with a new folder. Stephanie sat quietly. She had learned patience in the past month. She had also physically changed. Her orange jumpsuit now hung on her small frame. Her hair had that look of unhealthy eating. Her skin had taken on a pallor from lack of sun. Her nails were ragged from lack of proper maintenance.

Looking in the folder to confirm what she was about to say, Monica looked at Stephanie. "Miss Plum, I am very, very good at my job. I have given you so many chances to admit guilt. You have proclaimed your innocence time after time. I have spoken to your family. They have all finally admitted guilt in varying degrees. They have also stated that you were never involved and have sworn it in writing.

What I am about to relate to you must never leave this room. As a matter of fact, I have had the recorders turned off for this occasion only."

She paused for effect. "I am in possession of the final report leading to the detention of you and your family. The evidence on them is irrefutable and they have pled guilty to various charges. I can safely say that most of them will never see the outside of prison walls for the rest of their lives."

Monica continued. "The report states that in the investigator's opinion, you had no knowledge of the operation. As you have not lived in their house for many, many years, you would not have seen the day to day routine. The investigator also believe that the little time you spent there, the evidence and the operation was hidden from you."

She placed the file on the desk. "I am still concerned about the large amount of money in the account in upstate New York. At the same time, I do believe that it was put there with a father's love for his child. I am a bit confused why we could not find a similar account with your sister's name on it. This money has been frozen and the account will be closed and will become the property of the federal government. "

She looked at Stephanie. "I am therefore recommending that you be released from custody. It will take some time to take your name off the various flight and travel restriction lists."

Stephanie could only look at the detective with her mouth open. Her wildest hopes had been realized. Someone actually believed her. Trying to string two words together, she asked, "Can I ask what finally changed your mind?"

Monica smiled and looked down. "I am not at liberty to confirm or deny, but you have two very reliable sources who have vouched for you. I am not sure if, when you are free, will wish to return to your place of employment, but you might want to thank some people there for their assistance. If you think about it, you can probably figure out who they were. As I said, these reports will be sealed. They are not at liberty to release who they are. "

Stephanie was led back to her cell. Her feet practically danced all the way. She looked at her drab little walls that had been her home for a month. She couldn't wait to get out of there. When her lunch came, she ate with a gusto that she had not had for quite some time.

She pondered her future as she sat on her cot. Did she want to even return to Trenton? Did she want to return to Rangeman? Would Rex remember her? Could she forgive Ranger for taking the assignment to spy on her family? How about Tank? She had seen the look of disgust on his face. Was their friendship forever damaged? So many questions. First of all, she hoped to get out of these clothes and these damn bracelets.

Her thoughts turned to her apartment. She was sure that it was gone. Where had her clothes gone? Had they been given away? She had some really cool shoes that she would miss. She assumed that she had no money. Well, she practically had no money when she came anyway, but what would she do until she could get a job? She would need a car, Should she do bounty hunting again? Too many questions. She fell asleep on her cot. Her head hurt from all the questions and few answers.

Supper time came and she ate everything on the tray. The guard who had delivered and picked up the tray looked at it and smiled. Word had been passed around that she was about to be released. She had been such a model prisoner that it was almost a pleasure to deal with her. She had given them absolutely no trouble, not like the rest of her family (which she would never know).


	7. Chapter 7

**I hate to borrow. **

Free At Last

Time passes slowly when one has no idea what is going on. Once again, she was taken to the interrogation room., Monica was not alone. There were a few more people in the room. A man with a briefcase sat at the table. He had some papers spread out. There were Harold and William, her first arresting officers. They stood quietly in a corner of the room.

The gentleman at the table introduced himself as Maurice Richard and asked her to sit down. He carefully explained that she was being released shortly but they had to ask her some final questions. Stephanie nodded. "I assume you have been thinking of your future. Have you come to a decision what you want to do?"

Stephanie hesitated before answering. "I don't think I can go back to Trenton, sir. Everyone important to me saw me taken away in handcuffs. They probably will hear that my family will be going to prison for a very long time. I don't think I can continually answer their questions, and have to watch as they decide if I am a traitor to my country, and got off lucky."

She stopped talking, then spoke again. "I know I have no money in my account. I figure I only have the clothes I came here with. I have no apartment left, and certainly no car that I want to keep. I am leaning to starting over in another place. I don't think I could ever work at my place of employment either. The brave men who work there fought for their country and they have all lost good friends to traitors. I don't want them to ever have to question my loyalty."

Mr. Richard nodded. He understood her reasoning completely. He was actually very impressed with her arguments. He dealt with people who had tried to go back. It had usually ended quite badly for the very reasons she had spoken.

Looking at her, he spoke. "I actually concur with all your reasons. I would have suggested them to you but I note that you have thought this through very carefully.

I am therefore making a suggestion. Since we have turned your life upside down, we are willing to place you in the Witness Protection Program. You will be given a new identity, a new look, and a new life. We will take suggestions on where you would like to be placed. You will be given money to start out and some help with finding employment , housing and transportation. I will give you the papers and let you take some time to decide. Could you make a decision by tomorrow?"

Stephanie nodded. She did have one question. "Will I be able to write my friends a letter?" He nodded. She was so perceptive, it would be a pleasure working with her.

Armed with a folder full of papers, Stephanie was led back to her room. On the table was a food request form. This was the first time she had ever had one and it looked like she could order anything she wanted. Swiftly she filled it out for the three days listed. Breakfast was a Boston Creme donut, pancakes, and a bagel with cream cheese, and coffee with cream and three sugars. Lunch was a pizza sub, a meatball sub and a pepperoni and cheese pizza. Supper requested was lasagna, Chinese and linguine alfredo. Hopefully she could eat them. Her stomach had shrunk so much, she feared she would only be able to eat small amounts for awhile.

Spread over the cot lay the papers. On it she read what Maurice had said. She had a form to fill out with her three choices where to live. Stephanie thought about that. It had to be near water. This was her chance and she didn't want to screw it up. She put down Miami, Myrtle Beach, and Boston.

The next question had to do with employment. What did she want to do? She knew that she was done with bounty hunting. Too much garbage and scrapes had turned her off that profession forever. She thought about her work at Rangeman. She had really enjoyed working with Tank and helping him with the personnel division. She thought that with her business degree she would like to pursue that, so she put that done.

Her second choice was a counsellor for women recently released from prison. She figured she would be able to help when she knew exactly what they had been going through.

Her third choice was to work back in the lingerie trade. She had really enjoyed being a buyer. She loved to meet people. She loved that women would purchase the products to surprise their man, or men would buy the products to surprise their woman. She grew sad at that fact. She was totally off men. The men in her life had hurt her deeply. Her heart was still healing.

The next morning after her donut and coffee, she was escorted back to the little room. In her hand was the envelope with the forms neatly filled out. Mr. Richard was there and rapidly reviewed her requests. He thought that everything would be finalized in a day or so. She left the room and returned to her cell full of confidence for the first time in a long, long time.

Two days later, the cell door opened for the last time. Stephanie was wearing the clothes she had arrived in. She noted how loose they were. Well, she wouldn't have to worry about doing up her blue jean button for some time.

She was escorted off the floor. Her bracelets were removed and she was handed a shoulder bag. Inside was a wallet with a new driver's license, money, Social Security card, charge cards, insurance card, and an employee card. It appeared she would be working with women at the Elizabeth Fry Society in Boston.

She checked her driver's license. It had a motorcycle rating on it and a home address. Her new name was Sandra (Sandy) Appleton. She practiced her new name. It rolled off her tongue. She could live with that. There was an airline ticket with a confirmed booking leaving that afternoon from New York to Boston. Standing by the door was a suitcase and a carry-on bag. She would check on the contents when she got to her new home.

Stephanie handed three sealed letters to Maurice. He promised to have them hand delivered to Rangeman , Mary Lou and Valerie. She had thought long and hard what she would put in the notes.

Finally she wrote them out for the final time and sealed them.

**Tomorrow is the last chapter of this story. I am not saying what Stephanie put in the letters to her sister nor Mary Lou. They are rather personal in nature. I am publishing Ranger's letter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The usual disclaimer.**

**The Letter**

Dear Ranger:

I know in my heart that it was you and Manny who wrote pleading my innocence.

Yes, Manny, I found out about your Ph.D. a long time ago. You taught me maybe too well how to do searches. I appreciate all you did for me. I do love you very much. I will always treasure our interaction and if anyone ever calls me wifey again, I don't know what I will do.

Ranger, I want to thank you for hiring me at Rangeman. I met so many amazing men there and feel proud of their dedication to my country, Yes, I can say that with pride. I still feel so proud of the work that the men who you employ have accomplished.

I will never forget them as long as I live, but I really hope never to see them again. The look on their faces as I was escorted out of there will haunt me for the rest of my life.

I especially will never forget the look Tank gave me. It was so filled with disgust at what he thought I had done. My heart broke right then and there. I will try to forgive him as I know that he has lost friends and colleagues from spilled secrets so I really do understand_. _

Finally Ranger. I loved you so very much. I was actually hoping to have a real relationship with you. I know that we had a casual thing going as you were unable or unwilling to take it further but I had always hoped that in time it would change.

Your secret is safe with me. See, I am not a security risk. I found out that it was you who had gathered information on my family. I know that you are the best of the best, and for that I am grateful. You put away people who were harming my country, and although it was my family, I am still very proud of the professionalism that you carried doing your duty.

I am being given a new identity and somewhere to live.

I don't think I could ever come back to Trenton or have to face everyone in the Burg wondering if I was dirty like my family. I cannot believe that they would sell out their country. I used to be so proud of my dad for what he had done. Now, I will never admit to even having him as a father and if I am pushed I have my new "family" to brag about.

I have requested that I never see them ever again, and that request has been granted. I don't want to know what happens to them or when they are released or pass away. To me, they are already dead.

I also know that you are the best of the best at finding someone so I am asking that you choose not to find me.

You know me almost better than I know myself. I look in the mirror and do not see myself anymore. My looks have been altered enough I will have to make a serious effort to change everything that I used to be. Even my eyes are a different color now with contacts. I was told many times that they were memorable so they were the first things to change.

I hope someday to have a twinkle back in my eye, and maybe even to laugh.

Goodbye my friend, because I will always think of you as a friend. I don't want to dwell on what might have been. It is too painful.

Formerly, Stephanie Plum

I stepped on the plane. I looked back, then I looked forward.

**Thanks for reading this. I appreciate all reviews and personal messages. Before you jump all over me, yes there is a sequel – Finding My Babe I will post the new story starting next week. Myrna**


End file.
